


Dark Angel, Part III

by FlavorofKylo



Series: Dark Angel [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Sexual Tension, Soft Ben Solo, Vaginal Fingering, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: Rey and her professor,  Ben, start to work out the details of their....umm, relationship.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Dark Angel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768219
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Dark Angel, Part III

**Author's Note:**

> So...I have fixed the formatting and also made some changes to the ending and in the middle. If you read this before midnight, you read a slightly different version.

Dark Angel – Part III.

The air was crisp and sharp; it was a perfect November evening. Clocks had just been turned back for Daylight Savings time, so by 4:30, it was almost dark. I was glad to have my leather jacket but realized I probably should have worn more than just my Rage Against the Machine t-shirt underneath it, even if it did have long sleeves. I was shivering a little as Rose and I stood outside. 

We were hanging out near the campus library, passing a joint back and forth. In the dimming light, I happened to notice Professor Solo standing by a parked car down the block; he was watching me. Since he’d texted me the night before, I knew he wanted to talk. 

“Hey, let’s talk tomorrow, yeah? I need to speak with Professor Solo.” 

Rose nearly choked on smoke, and her eyes bugged. “Are you serious?”

I frowned. I’d been noticing that many of my fellow students seemed scared of him, or just generally avoided him. I wasn’t sure why; maybe it was just because they saw him as a bit of an oddity. He was hella smart, and he didn’t suffer fools gladly. Whatever the reason, though, it didn’t really concern me.

“Yeah. See you later.” Ben’s eyes met mine again, across the distance, and I waited for him to approach me after Rose was gone. He strode over at a leisurely pace, hands in the pockets of his jacket, a small smile on his face. 

“Good evening, Rey.”

“Hi, Ben.” 

His eyebrows lifted. “We’re back to first names, right?” he smirked. 

I shrugged. “Well, you know…” I trailed off. He chuckled. 

“Missed you in class yesterday.” 

I shrugged again, non-commital, raising the joint to my mouth. He watched me carefully as I took a deep drag, and I waited to see if he would say something. His eyes widened a bit. 

“I suppose you disapprove?” 

“No....well, it’s not like I’ve never smoked pot, Rey.”

I laughed then, daring him. “You want a hit? I’ll shotgun you.”

He stared back at me, hesitant; I wasn’t sure how to read his expression. He took a quick look around, making sure no one from the school would see us, I guess. Then he nodded.

I turned the joint backwards and held it between my teeth, gesturing for him to lean down. He bent his long frame, tilting his face close to mine and took the loose end of the joint into his mouth while I cupped his face, blowing out a long breath of smoke. Our mouths were almost touching.

I’ve always found shot-gunning to be very sexy. 

I tipped my head back to watch him as the soft cloud of smoke dissipated; his features softened, eyes crinkling a bit, jaw relaxed, and a sweet smile on his lips. I found myself smiling back at him and feeling more than a little turned on, especially when visions of what we had done in his classroom the previous week flashed through my head: him spanking me with the ruler, bending me over his desk, kissing me between my legs until I was shaking. 

Damn. Now I was wet. 

“I haven’t done that in a very long time,” he laughed, a soft laugh that seemed to come from deep inside him. 

“I bet.”

“Rey, are we…..” he pressed his lips together. “Can we go somewhere and talk?”

“We can talk here,” I said.

“No. Let’s go somewhere we can…warm up. What about the coffee shop? Do you have to leave, or something?”

It was Wednesday night. I was done with classes for the day and my next class was his, tomorrow at 10. There was absolutely no place that I needed to be, other than with him.

“No, I’m good. Let’s go.”  


We walked to the small coffee shop that sat on the edge of campus. It wouldn’t really matter if anyone saw us because there was nothing wrong with a student having coffee with a professor. Right?

We ordered—a mocha for me, double cappuccino for him, and he insisted on treating me. The place was fairly empty at this hour, so we easily found a table by the window. Sitting across from him at a table was strangely intimate. I could tell he was a little nervous, licking his lips and humming to himself under his breath. It was kind of adorable. 

“So, what’s going on, professor?” I teased. 

He stared at me, and then laughed softly. “You know….I..” he cut off.

“What?” I prodded. 

He pressed his lips together. “From now on, when I hear you call me that, it’s going to make me think…of the other day.” 

I bit my lip, not sure what to say. This was entirely new territory for me; now I was the one who was uncomfortable. 

“Are you telling me it hasn’t run through your mind?” he asked. 

The barista appeared with our coffees, so I had a moment’s recourse to calculate my answer. 

“No, I’d be lying if I said that,” I admitted. “ Of course I have. Thought about it, I mean."  
Thought about it a LOT, actually. 

“I….I wanted to apologize,” he said. 

I raised my eyebrow at him. “Apologize?”

“I can’t shake the feeling that…we—I did something wrong.”

He had to be kidding. I rolled my tongue around my cheek. "Smoking weed?” 

“Come on, Rey. I kinda feel like I took advantage of a situation, and—I don’t want you to feel bad about anything that—”

“And why the hell would I feel bad?” 

Ben stopped, mouth open like he was going to speak, and he shrugged. “Well, you’re my student, we have a certain kind of relationship. I mean, we’re both adults, but some people would disapprove.” I shook my head. "We didn't...." he lowered his voice, glancing around quickly, "we didn't even use a condom. 

"I'm on the pill," I told him. "And it's not like I sleep around. I just didn't worry about it with you." 

“And also," he continued, " I’m usually more in--in control of myself.” His eyes slid down to the table as he sipped his coffee, and I knew exactly what he meant. He may have felt a twinge of guilt, but this was really about his sexual prowess being in question.

“Okay. First of all," I said, "if anything, I took advantage of YOU….” His eyes widened, pupils already enlarged. 

“And if you knew anything about me, you’d know I care fuck all about what other people think.” 

“I’ve noticed.” His smile was amused. 

“And as far as being in control….” I leaned a little closer to him and lowered my voice. “You’re very skilled with your tongue, professor. So, there’s nothing to apologize for.” 

Then the cutest thing happened: he actually blushed. My big, tall, brilliant professor actually blushed. I couldn’t help but crack a smile, he was so damn cute and sexy at the same time. I watched his Adam’s apple moving and I suddenly had the urge to lick it.

He sat back in his seat and smiled. “I’m very glad you feel that way,” he said. He seemed a little flustered, and it made my stomach turn over. “Maybe you’ll give me a….another shot. To show you my best work.” 

I grinned; he was too funny. “Your best work?” I laughed out loud, but I didn’t want him to think I was mocking him. He raised his chin a bit, waiting for an answer.

“Okay,” I said. “Yes.” I would have been a damn fool to say no. 

“Really?” 

“Sure. It was fun." 

“Rey?” I turned around and there was Poe Dameron standing a couple of feet away. He noticed Ben and lifted a hand in greeting. “Hey, Professor Solo.” Ben nodded at him, clearly unhappy with the interruption. 

“Hi, Poe.”

Uh oh, awkward. 

“Rey, we’re planning a study group for the weekend, if you’d like to join,” Poe said. 

“Uh, Poe I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

When I turned back to face him, Ben was shrugging into his jacket. “No, go ahead, I’ve got to head out,” he said, leaving his coffee half drunk.  
Ben gave him a tight smile. “Nice to see you, Poe. Good evening, Rey.” He nodded once more and strolled to the door, pausing once to turn back to me. “Come by my office when you have time, and we’ll talk about that project, okay?”  
I nodded and gave him a little wave.  
'  
Poe sat down in his Ben’s seat. “Was that weird? I mean, did he corner you into a conversation or something?”

“No, Poe. Ben’s cool. He’s going to…help me with a project.” Well, it wasn't totally untrue.

Thanks a fucking lot, Poe. 

Next day in class, I caught Ben shooting little secret glances at me. He was dressed more formally than usual, in a pinstriped suit, but still no tie. I flashed him a flirty smile as he was walking around the room, and he smiled back. 

The class was working on a practice exam when he passed by my desk and leaned in so only I could hear: “Come see me after class, Miss Niima.” When I looked up to meet his eyes, he nodded at me, and I felt my insides clench.

The way he said "Miss Niima...." Goddamnit. That was going to haunt me for the rest of my fucking life. 

At 11:30, I was waiting in line with the other students who wanted to speak with him. When Finn and Poe passed, Poe leered at me a bit. He leaned in a little: “Gunning for teacher’s pet, Rey?” he said. 

“Fuck off,” I muttered. Poe snickered. 

When the last student left, I sauntered over to Ben. He was sitting on the desk, arms crossed, with a little smirk on his face. 

“How are you, Miss Niima?”

I sighed. “Please, stop calling me that.” 

He glanced over my shoulder, making sure the two of us were alone in the room. “Why?”

“You know why.” 

He chuckled. We just stood there for what felt like a long time, looking at each other. My heart was pounding. “So, how about dinner tomorrow night?” 

“Dinner?”

“Yeah, you…do eat, don’t you? Come over to my place, and I’ll cook for you. I’m actually a pretty good cook,” he said. “Believe it or not.” 

I cocked my eyebrow at him. “Okay….if you say so. No red meat, but otherwise, fine.” 

“Duly noted.” 

I nodded. “Text me the address later." I started to walk away and then turned back. He was still smiling, watching me. “The suit looks nice, by the way. But I still like you better in jeans.”

At 7:30 on Friday night, I showed up on Ben’s doorstep. This was a date…an actual date. I generally don’t do dates. Most of the guys I have gone out with were just interested in hooking up, or if we did go out, it would be somewhere cheap and not very interesting. I mean, I get it; guys my age generally don’t have much money, but then money isn’t what interests me anyhow. No one had ever invited me to their home and cooked dinner for me. It seemed very personal, very grown up. 

His apartment was on the Upper West Side, not far from the university. I was wearing one of the only two dresses I own, a longish, dark green silk. It’s not fancy or expensive, but I’ve been told I look good in it, so there ya go. 

Ben opened the door and I was greeted not just by him, but by his dog, a lovely, sweet golden retriever. The dog bounded up to me, sweet as pie, and I bent to stroke his face.

“Sam, give her a moment,” Ben laughed. 

“It’s okay, I love dogs!” I said, bending down. “Hi, Sam!” I hugged him, burying my nose in his soft fur, and he ate up every ounce of attention, pushing me backwards in his attempt to lick my face. I ended up sitting on the floor and loving every minute of it. I looked up at Ben; he was beaming down at me. That’s when I noticed he was holding a glass of wine in one hand; he extended his free hand to help me up. 

Well, THAT clinched it. A smart, good-looking man who also had a dog? I was done for. 

“Here, he’ll never leave you alone if you stay down there,” he offered. 

When I took his hand and stood up, I got an eyeful of him. He had on a simple, white button-down and jeans, and he looked ridiculously hot. 

‘Good evening, Miss Niima,” he said, eyes twinkling. “I’m glad you made it." His eyes skirted my body. "You look lovely." 

Mmm… fucking with me already. "Miss Niima." That’s okay; I can give as well as I get. 

I gave him a little growl and patted his cheek before I entered. “Why, thank you, Professor Solo.” I held my hand out, showing him the bottle of wine I brought. Stepping into the light of his hallway, I glanced around. It was smaller than I was expecting, but elegantly furnished. And clean. I turned around to face him and he was standing in the hallway, his eyes sliding down my body. He had a glass of white wine in one hand, and the bottle I gave him in the other. 

“You didn’t have to do that, Rey, but thank you. What would you like to drink?” 

I looked at his glass. “I’ll have whatever your drinking,” I said. I turned and continued to peruse his apartment. Big, oak bookcase; lots of books. Lovely, navy blue couch—looked like suede. I could feel Ben’s eyes on me the whole time. I sat down on the couch and called for Sam. “Come on, boy!” Sam bounded over and I started to stroke his coat. 

Ben returned, holding out a glass of wine for me. “Don’t let him get up on the couch. That’s a big no-no and he always tries to get away with it when I have guests. And then I’ll never get the hair off,” he chuckled. 

I nodded, sipping my wine. “This is a nice place,” I said. “Have you been here long?” 

He thought about it. “Almost seven years. I moved in after I started at the college.” 

“Aha,” I said, sipping my wine. It was good, cold and crisp. “So…did you have a good day?” 

He came closer to the couch, not sitting. “It was okay. I’m still working on dinner. Let’s go talk in the kitchen, come." I followed him. The kitchen was super modern, minimalistic. It was compact but had all the accoutrements of someone who liked to cook and has the salary to indulge their preferences. High-tech oven. Island in the center. Nice long counter-tops; black granite, it looked like. I stood at the edge of the counter and looked over at some of the pots that were on the stove. “Hmm…what are we having?” 

His eyes lit up and he walked over, removing the pots on some of the dishes as he spoke. “Well…we have some farfalle, that I’m going to do up with olive oil and fresh basil,” he gestured toward the oven. “We have roasted vegetables, with balsamic, and roast Pheasant.” 

“Pheasant? Hmmm….that’s new.” 

“You’ll like it, I promise. It’s one of my specialties.” 

“Oh, yeah?” 

He nodded, taking a step towards me but then stopping. “What do you think of the wine?” 

I took a big sip, savoring it in my mouth before I swallowed. “It’s good. Hell of a lot better than what I'm used to," I said. 

Ben chuckled. “What are you used to?” 

I shrugged. “Cheap chardonnay. Or beer.” 

“I remember those college days.” He drained what was left in his glass and set it down on the counter. “It’s not easy being broke all the time." 

“That’s true.” 

As if in answer to a challenge, I drained my glass, too. Ben’s eyebrows lifted. “More?” 

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Professor Solo?" I teased. 

"Hmm, maybe," was his response.

He grabbed the bottle from the fridge and refilled my glass, then his. Then he held his glass up and tilted his head to me. “What are we drinking to?” 

I thought for a moment. “To friendship,” I said, knowing it was a bullshit answer. 

Ben smiled. “How about: to passion. May it never die in our lives.” He clinked his glass against mine, his eyes sweeping over me and making me almost swoon. 

“I’ll drink to that,” I muttered.

Get a grip, Rey. You’re a bad bitch, remember?

We stood there for another long moment, just watching each other. I looked at his lips; it didn’t seem fair for a man to have such full, gorgeous pink lips. I wanted to feast on them. 

He smiled and patted the counter. “Up here,” he said.

Calmly, keeping my eyes on his, I hopped up onto the kitchen counter. Ben moved closer, my legs spread on either side of him, caging my body between his powerful arms. 

“So, Ben …what is it, exactly that…you want?” I teased. “What are you….hungry for?” I smirked, spreading my legs a little wider. He licked his lips, eyes flickering down over me and back to my eyes. 

“You,” he answered without missing a beat. He leaned in and kissed me in a way that completely caught me off guard. This was a soft kiss—gentle and unhurried, but full of longing. He ducked his head down a little, meeting my eyes dead center as he traced my lower lip with his thumb. “Do you know that every time you call me “professor” now, it drives me insane? Do you have any idea how crazy it makes me?” 

I found myself unable to form a coherent answer. Ben continued to touch me, trailing a hand languidly up my side and palming one breast, squeezing, slipping his fingers into my bra and touching bare skin while his other hand slid up my leg and under my dress. His fingertips brushed the outside of my panties, teasing at the opening, feeling how wet I was through the fabric. Smoothly, he reached for the edge of my panties and tugged them down on one side, then the other, and slid them down my legs. When they were off, he held them in his palm for a moment and took a deep whiff, like he was savoring some kind of exquisite perfume. His fingertips brushed through my wet folds; his skin on mine was delicious. I arched my back, letting out a little moan; I couldn’t stop myself. I knew he was watching every single movement carefully, and that each little noise I made ratcheted up his arousal just like it did for me when he responded to my touch. 

Fuck: this was supposed to be MY game, but right now, Ben was winning; he had me on the ropes.

I traced the long, hard line of his cock with my finger, now sharply outlined in his jeans, and squeezed it, once, and then again harder. Ben let out a soft groan, and it made the fire inside me flare. I wanted to hear him make that sound again. 

But he wasn’t gonna let me have that—not yet. His mouth kept working my nipples, tugging on them, moving slowly down between my breasts and over my belly, and then he was kneeling, moving closer and closer to the spot that was aching for his touch. He was taking his time, the bastard. It felt like an eternity before his lips finally grazed my clit. 

“Fuck…” I muttered under my breath. 

Ben kissed my lower lips, sucking on each one, teasing my clit before he finally sucked it all the way into his mouth. He moved slowly, like a man sampling the tasting menu at The Four Seasons. A low rumble of pleasure echoed through his chest and shivered through me; I was falling apart. 

He had me at the absolute edge, suspended. And then I did something that I NEVER DO: I begged. 

“Please…Ben…please..." 

I met his eyes, and his smug smile, and I hated him just a little, hated knowing I was giving him this much power over me. 

Ben lavished my clit with his tongue, and I felt the pressure building; I started moaning uncontrollably, writhing, under his mouth. And then-- he suddenly pulled back. 

I whined. I actually WHINED. 

"What are you..don't-" I pleaded. 

He stood up and looked at me, wiping his mouth with his thumb and then licking it--licking me---off. I groaned; he smiled. 

"Gotta go check on the food," he said. "Don't want anything to burn."

"Son of a bitch," I said, and he laughed at me as he checked the pheasant. 

"Are you ready to eat?" he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow!! I am THRILLED to have so many readers! Already up to almost 600 hits and this was posted less than 24 hrs ago!! Also, please remember that feedback is so important to us as writers. I love the comments and the kudos, they let me know what your thoughts are--I love to hear it. Thanks so much for reading! Stay tuned, Part IV is coming up soon!!


End file.
